


You're Nothing, But Not to Me

by galactic_magic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Low-key crack fic?, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Star Wars AU, This probably sucks, it was a good idea in my head, reylo au, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: I'm Reylo trash. I'm also Mysterio trash. My brain thought of the wonderful idea of combining the two.AU where Tony Stark didn't die in Endgame(but basically everything else happened the same) and he knows the tea on our boy Quentin Beck. Reader is a scavenger who makes a living fixing and selling alien tech and gets caught by Spider-Man.





	1. Chapter 1

You breathe a sigh of relief when you spot a piece of alien tech under all the debris. The government is getting better and faster at cleaning up the Avengers’ messes, which is an awful feat for someone like you. Selling strange objects from Earth’s biggest battles is the only way you’re able to buy your meals, and it’s been that way for the majority of your life. You’ve even gotten quite good at understanding the strange tech. You’re able to fix it if it’s broken and blend it with your own spare parts. There was a group a while ago who tried to get you to join them in making weapons out of this tech, but you declined. You’re glad you did, because now they’re all in jail for it.

Unlike many people, the Snap didn’t make your days any better or worse. You had nothing and no one to lose. The only thing you gained was a small place to live, but even that was taken away from you after everyone was snapped back. Now, you’re back to living on the streets and taking anything you can find from the last battle with Thanos, even if that means digging for hours and hours.

“Hey!” Spider-Man swings down to the ground behind you. “What are you doing?”

“It’s nothing,” you’ve never been on any Avengers’ radar before, and you certainly don’t want to start now.

“It looks like you’re stealing,”

“I’m not _stealing_!” you huff. “This is my _job_! If I don’t sell this, I’ll starve,”

“Oh,” he stands there awkwardly. “Do you, need help?”

“I do perfectly fine on my own,”

“Well, me and my Aunt- I mean, this random lady run a thing to help homeless people-“

“I can fend for myself, thanks,”

“Please let me help?”

“You can help by leaving me alone,” he’s silent for a moment. You take a deep breath and slump down to the ground, grabbing a couple tools from your bag and beginning to mess around with the tech.

“Wait, is that what I think it is?”

“It’s some sort of energy manipulator, can’t tell if it’s from the spaceship or a weapon though,”

“Mr. Stark has been looking for something like that for months!” his voice raises.

“Tony Stark? _The_ Tony Stark? _Iron Man_?”

“Yeah! And if you know how it works, he’d love to meet you!”

“Are you serious?” you ask. What are the chances that Tony Stark is interested in something you discovered? You’re sure your abilities are nowhere near matched to his, you just know a few things about other-worldly tech, nothing more.

“I mean, if you want,”

“Well, I’ve got nothing to lose. Why not?”

-

“Pet- Spider-Man, who’s this?” Tony gestures toward you, looking slightly annoyed.

“Mr. Stark, wait listen, she found something you’ll wanna know about-“

“Kid, I’m sorry, but we have to deal with something else first,” he pointed towards the news screens.

“What’s the issue with Mysterio? He seems to be handling everything,”

“Who’s Mysterio?” you ask.

“Only the coolest new superhero ever! Last week, he defeated this really weird thing in Mexico, and then a couple days ago he defeated another one-“

“No, kid,” Tony shook his head. “He’s not a superhero, he’s one of my former employees using B.A.R.F. technology,” you both look at him, completely confused. “He’s attacking innocent people and then saving them for his own glory, and it doesn’t look like he’s planning on stopping. Don’t trust him or anything he does or says. He’s using illusions to trick you,”

“What? Really?” he squints at the screen. “Wow. So uh, what do you want me to do?”

“Fury and Hill are on it now, but they want you to be ready to help if they need you. Until then, I suppose I can take a look at whatever you dragged in,”

“This is Y/N, she’s a scavenger and she found something really cool!”

“Alright, let’s take a look,” you hesitantly hand it over. “Holy shit, where’d you find this?”

“I think it was from Thanos’ ship,” Tony cringes at the name, but continues to listen. “It’s an energy manipulator, far more advanced than anything I’ve seen or heard of here. It doesn’t just absorb it, it can change it instantly, it can destroy or create it, even though that-“

“Defies the laws of physics,” Tony finishes. You nod. “I’ve been trying to make tech like this for _years_, I thought it was impossible,” he twists it around in his hands. “And you seem to know a lot about it. How’d you like to stick around?”

“I, uh,” you don’t know how to respond. “Are you offering me a job?”

“Sure,” he grins. “What do you say?”

“I don’t know,”

“You don’t have to decide now. But we should get moving on this, follow me,” Tony leads you both downstairs and towards the parking lot.

“Mr. Stark, where are we going?” Spider-Man questions.

“To talk to a friend,”


	2. Chapter 2

“Mr. Stark, what really happened between you and Mysterio?”

“What else is there to tell?” Tony shrugs off, continuing to drive. “He betrayed me, my team, and my company. He’s unstable and insane and he’s not afraid to destroy whatever gets in his way,” you shift uncomfortably in your seat. “He’s found a way to project the technology on a much larger scale, and it’s dangerous. We need all the help we can get,” he pulled into a local diner.

“Is there where you tell everybody to meet you, Bruce?” Tony jokes.

“What? They have great crepes here!” Bruce laughs. “What do you need, Tony?”

“We have a new threat on our hands, and the kid found someone who might be able to help us,”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, I never said anything about helping,” you clarify.

“But you know how this tech works, Y/N. If we can reproduce it, we can take anyone down very easily,”

“No, no, no. I didn’t agree to this,” you stand up. “I’m not getting involved,” you start to leave. All you wanted was to know more about what you found, and these people are trying to recruit you? No thanks.

“Wait!” Spider-Man chases after you. “Don’t leave, please. You’re really smart and you could really help us. Trust me, Mr. Stark never listens to outsiders unless it’s important,”

“I don’t want anything to do with this, sorry,” he grabs your arm with a web.

“Dr. Banner knows a lot about energy and radiation, he can help us too. _Please_, just until we figure it out, then you can go back to your old life,” you want to say yes, but you can’t. You never meant to find something this. You never wanted to be a part of the Avengers. You never wanted to go after some villain.

“I’m sorry,” you say, stuffing the tech in your pocket and bolting out the door.

You don’t stop running until you see something strange in the distance.

_No…_

You start racing back towards the diner, but it’s too late. A huge monster made out of water crashes over the side of the road and onto you. You scream, but don’t feel anything. You’re still dry. Is this what Tony was talking about?

The man you saw on TV earlier is flying around the creature, zapping it with green lasers.

_It’s not real,_ you have to tell yourself.

Tony, Spider-Man, and Hulk step out.

“Y/N!!” Spider-Man yells. You turn to him, but then he disappears. The monster blocks your view, attacking the diner. You sprint in the other direction, dropping the tech in the process and nearly knocking yourself out. They all run to your side, screaming your name even though you can barely hear them.

The battle rages on, destroying half the building. Everyone watches in awe, many whipping out their phones to take a video. If only they knew the truth…

Mysterio evaporates it with a final blast, and everyone cheers. You shake yourself off, grab the tech, and make a run for it.

“Hello, Stark,” Tony whips around, coming face to face with the fraud.

“Beck,”

“Who’s your friend running away over there?”

“Leave her alone! We’re not falling for your tricks!” Spider-Man sneers.

“Oh, he told you, huh? Good luck convincing the rest of them,” Mysterio smirks, glancing towards all the people still cheering for him at the diner.

“One more word and I’ll have Hulk here punch you across the country,” Tony snaps.

“We’re going to take you down! We have a weapon!” Spidey says, accidentally looking in your direction.

“Oh, really?”

You run around the block, finally out of sight of the situation. You take a minute to breathe.

“Hey honey, you got something for me?” Mysterio leans against a post. You freeze in your tracks. “I heard you know something about a weapon. You weren’t going to use it against _me_, were you?” you start to run again, ignoring the agonizing pain in your legs, but he grabs your wrist. “I think you’re coming with me,”

“Y/N!!" Spider-Man screeches, swinging in. But it’s too late. Mysterio has already picked you up into his arms and taken you away. “Mr. Stark! We need to save her!”

“I know, I know,” he sighs. “We will,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this is more or less garbage than the last chapter, but here ya go XD

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback :)  
Come find me on tumblr @galactic-magick !


End file.
